


I Never Meant to Make You Bleed

by Eccentric_Scruffy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers done fucked up, Canon Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, First Work Ever Actually, How Do I Tag, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra is at it again, My First Work in This Fandom, Secret Identity, Villain Tony Stark, Violence, everyone is hurting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Scruffy/pseuds/Eccentric_Scruffy
Summary: "Did you mean it?" The suit seems to only make the whisper louder as it crackles through the voice modulator and into the coms, but Tony doesn't care. He wants to hear it again because he knows something is coming and it isn't good. "Did you mean it, when you said that if we lost, we would do it together?"Steve's voice is determined when he answers back, and it helps to chase away the doubt with how Tony can practically hear how much the super-soldier seems to want him to believe it too. "Yes, I meant it, Shellhead."Tony guessed that this was his karma for not having told anyone before that he was Ironman.





	I Never Meant to Make You Bleed

What could he have done differently?


End file.
